The Gift to Feel
by The Ever Holy Mad Hatter
Summary: Coldhearted Itachi Uchiha is the successor to a multibillion dollar company. He has everything he ever wanted within his grasp, well that’s what he thought. Naruto Uzamaki is your average teen just trying to survive in life. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

_Cold-hearted Itachi Uchiha is the successor to a multi-billion dollar company. He has everything he ever wanted within his grasp, well that's what he thought. Naruto Uzamaki is your average teen just trying to survive in life. Both his parents dead, with nothing more than a high school education he needs money, fast, so he turns to prostitution. What starts as a simple gift from a co-worker Itachi soon realizes an attachment he feels for a certain blonde. What is this feeling? So new and unexpected?_

**Author Notes**: Hi! I'm the Mad Hatter and I'm writing this story with my good friend XxTaintedDaggerxX. She came up with the story, and will continue to direct the plot, while I and my mad set of skills will lay out the story for all to see. Anyways... I dont usually write in the Naruto (or any anime for that matter) fandom, usually you can find me on LJ looking at bandslash, but I'm writing this because its great for my writers block.

**Rating:** Teen, for now of course

**Pairing:** Actually I'm not even going to, if your to stupid to have figured it out I don't want you reading our story anyways.

* * *

Naruto perched on the edge of the desk, the stares of the two high class men making him want to squirm. This was unusual, usually his clients wanted to hire him for just a quick one night thing, not as a gift to a friend.

"Well have fun" Naruto tuned back into the conversation as the shorter (and friendly looking, in Naruto's humble opinion) left the room quickly, seeming to be holding back his laughter. As the door closed he could be heard to burst into laughter.

The black haired man stared at him, red eyes boring into him, this time he did squirm. He waited for a moment, and when the man said nothing he figured now was as good a time as any to do his thing.

He slide off the desk, and swinging his hips, he made his way over. He stopped a few feet away for the much taller man. He wasn't used to having to do all the work; usually his clients couldn't wait to get their hands all over him. This could be awkward, but before he could make a total fool of himself the man swept around him. He pushed a button on his desk, and in what could have been the most incredible voice Naruto had ever heard said

"Ms. Haruno make sure no one come up to my office, also make sure Kentaro finds something very unpleasant in what ever he eats next."

"Oh course Mr. Uchiha" came a high pitched cheerful voice though what Naruto assumed was a speaker.

Itachi let his hand off the button, and the room fell silent again. Gracefully Itachi turned back to Naruto, and in that same sexy voice said "I don't know what the bastard told you, but I have no need of your services."

Naruto stammered out the only reply he could think of "but, if I don't I wont get the other half of my money."

Itachi stared at him again, obviously trying to think of a way out of this, "Fine I'll pay you double what he is, just _leave_" his voice had taken on a hard edge. He leaned to press the button, to call on his secretary again, when a timid voice from his rather unwanted guest stopped him.

"But how do you know you can even pay me double?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and made a purposeful glance around his office, Naruto did the same. It was evident that Itachi could have purchased a small country, "Oh, right, um well…" he paused awkwardly "Uh, here let me give you my contact information" He dug a small piece of paper out of his pocket, but couldn't find a pen. Itachi noticed his dilemma and tossed him a cheap looking one from his desk. Which Naruto failed to catch. Itachi couldn't help but stare at his ass as he bent over, it was the tight pants. Naruto quickly jotted down his number. He held it out nervously for Itachi to take from him.

Naruto had no idea what it was about this client, you would think after having sex with at least seven people a week would make him shameless, but this man made him feel like he was new to the job again. When Itachi's hand brushed his, he actually felt himself blush again, it had been a long time since he'd done that.

"Well, uh, bye" he stammered. Itachi made no move to show him out, or even acknowledge he was still there. Feeling slightly dissed, Naruto quickly walked out of the office. Ignoring the pink haired secretary, he left the building as quickly as possible, hoping to forget the whole embarrassing incident.

* * *

Reviews Love

and faster updates, because review are like my crack, I'm totally addicted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary, rating, pairing in first chapter.**

**Authors Notes**: Um… second chapter, these won't usually come so fast, you see we're having a sleep over. Anyway enjoy.

Naruto trudged down the street, he couldn't believe his luck. First he was embarrassed beyond belief at his most well paying and unsuccessful job ever, he was just grateful the man had gone through with his promise. He'd gotten a call from the secretary, who had made sure the large wad of cash had been hand delivered to his ratty, run down apartment. Now he was making his way to the house of his former crush (and best friend), who of course was doing just great for himself (he was majoring in law, of course). Naruto had run into him in the supermarket, and now he was trying to figure out a story he could tell him. He no longer had feelings for Sasuke, but that didn't mean he wanted him to find out about his 'job.'

He started to read the numbers on the large, well groomed houses. He had never felt so out of place as he did in this neighborhood, with his thread bare jeans he'd been wearing for the past three days (because all his other ones had basically fallen apart, he still had to buy new ones with his recently gained 'wealth'), and his too tight t-shirt (it was from high school) at least it was clean though.

Finally he came upon a large set of gates with the number on the paper engraved on them. After looking around for a way to get in he sighted the intercom, pressing the button he hesitantly said "Um…I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha?" His voice went up at the end, making it a question, incase he had the wrong house.

A voice crackled back "One moment please. After a second the gate rumbled open, scaring Naruto. Again he paused; it wasn't too late to leave still, but really despite his nervousness about Sasuke finding out what he did for money he really wanted to see him. It would be good to talk to someone who didn't know him as the cheap whore on the corner as everyone in his neighborhood did. With a slight smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach he made his way up the long path to the large house.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Itachi stepped out of the car in the drive way, tossing the keys to the valet. He made his way to the front door, he stepped through. The first thing he noticed was that the house was not as quiet as it usually was, he could hear laughing and talking, he recognized his brothers flirting voice, the other seemed vaguely familiar.

He went in the direction of the voices; they seemed to come from the living room off the foyer. He opened the door, whoever his brother was talking too they where sitting close together. He could see a head of blonde hair and his brother black hair over the back of the couch, they where incredibly close together. He rolled his eyes, his little brother never was known for his subtilty. Both the boys on the couch turned around scooting up a little to see over the back of the couch. Sasuke shot him a half hearted glare, but Itachi wasn't paying any attention to his little brother.

He _knew_ the blonde sitting next to him on the couch. It was the prostitute who had been jokingly given to him as a gift from his coworkers, most of which now had a nasty case of food poisoning. The blonde's eyes where wide, as he too recognized Itachi from the incident earlier that week, he glanced quickly at Sasuke eyes wide in panic. He obviously didn't want Sasuke to find out what he did for money. Itachi himself really couldn't care less. But the boy it seemed really didn't want Sasuke to know so he decided he wouldn't say anything. He realized his brother was talking to him.

"What are you doing in here, Big Brother?"

"I heard voices, just coming in to see what was going on, little brother" He added the last part in with a unconscious sneer.

Sasuke sneered back "Well now leave."

"No, it's rude not to introduce me to your guest" both their eyes flicked to Naruto, who looked like he though that was a terrible idea.

Sasuke replied, not seeming to notice Naruto's distress "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he's a friend of mine from high school, you remember right?"

Itachi didn't of course, why should he have bothered learning who all his little brothers friends where, he nodded in affirmation anyways and inspected the blonde closer. Upon closer inspection he realized that this little blonde boy was actually quite cute, despite his short stature Itachi could see the lean muscle beneath the tight shirt, and his shaggy blonde hair framed his face perfectly, falling nicely onto his shoulders. But his most striking feature was his eyes, large round, baby blue, and seemed to be the embodiment of the clique 'windows to the soul' they seemed to be far to innocent to belong to anyone who did what he did every night.

"well uh good, anyways I better be going" Naruto squeaked out, voice high with nervousness. He went around the couch but when he was walking towards the door Sasuke grabbed his wrist, Naruto pulled it away.

"No, don't mind Itachi, he's an ass, you should stay for di-" but Sasuke never finished his sentence because when he Naruto had pulled his wrist away he had thrown himself off balance, right towards Sasuke's brother. Itachi instinctively caught the blonde.

Naruto stared up at the taller man from where he was pressed against his chest, his face blushed a deep crimson. Itachi couldn't help but note that Naruto looked amazingly adorable like that, and also felt very nice pressed up against him.

"U-uh, well, I, uh better go now" Naruto stuttered out, pushing away from Itachi, who almost pulled him back. When Naruto was freed from his grasp he paused for a second to hastily mutter "g'bye" to Sasuke before nearly sprinting from the room and out of the house. He was in such a hurry he didn't even here Sasuke yelling at his brother for scaring him away, but then again neither did Itachi, his mind to wrapped up in thoughts of a little blonde boy with gorgeous blue eyes and a cute little ass. He had no idea where these thoughts came from and quickly pushed them out of his mind and ignoring his brother made his way to his office.

Comments are love, and crack!


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing, disclaimer, summery in first chapter

Rating goes up to M in this chapter, light M, but I'm doing it just to be safe.

Author note: Uh… so this has taken so much longer than I had anticipated. But I have some very valid excuses. Such as I moved to a different state, away from my partner in crime, had a kind of break down because I left everything I loved behind, got caught up in school, and just…yeah. I mean there was like a month before I moved that I could have written this in but I was just to writers blocked/lazy. Well anyways, I just wanted to say I really appreciate all the favs, and watches, and adds to those community type things, and comments, especially the comments. I hope we can continue to please you with our humble attempts at story telling.

* * *

The money he'd made off that one disastrous job had seemed a very decent a fair amount. But after the back pay on his rent, groceries, two pairs of pants, three shirts, the electricity, water and heating bills it just wasn't enough. And so, just a few weeks later Naruto was again on the street corner, in his tightest shirt, and slutiest pants. This was always the easiest part of the job. Men were just drawn to him. Only ten minutes after he'd taken up his post an ugly sports car rolled up in front of him. When the window rolled down Naruto could see the stocky, middle-aged man sitting in the driver's seat. His face was so nondescript Naruto would never have been able to pick it out in a line up. He preferred it that way, it made forgetting easier. The stranger asked in an uninspiring voice.

"How much?"

"Twenty for a hand, forty for a blow, hundred for a screw, no bare back"

The man nodded "A screw" and reached across the passenger's seat to let him in. Naruto shook his head.

"Nuh uh, money first"

The man grumbled, but reached into his pocket and drew out a hundred dollar bill. Naurto took it without hesitation and shoved it in his pocket while he situated himself on the seat.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Naruto was always glad when it was done. He had come to appreciate the click of a motel room door when the clients finally left. Leaving him alone, sometimes to wallow, other times to shower and scrub at his skin so hard he almost bled. This was one of the former times. It had been quick, he liked it when it was quick, the long drawn out ones always made him feel dirtier. He lay on the bed for a good fifteen minutes, not moving, blinking slowly and willing him self to forget

Forget the hands running down his sides, the pitiful attempt at dirty talk, the harsh breath on the side of his face that smelled of bad milk, the thick callused fingers thrust roughly into his mouth, and then again into his ass (thankfully not the other way around, like he's had other clients do). The impatient thrusts and throaty groans that came near the end were always the hardest to forget. But it had been a lot harder to forget at first, now with some willpower he could suppress the memories; at least for long enough to get back out and do his job.

Soon the feeling of the scratchy cheap sheets started to drive him insane, and with a slight groan slid off the bed to stand beside it, grabbing his pants and shoving them on (he never wore underwear on the job anymore) and pulling his shirt over his head.

He wanted to sulk, as he always did. But every moment off the streets was a wasted potential client, so with a sigh he left the hotel room. He didn't actually like when the clients decided to use rooms, it made it feel to intimate, but at the same time it was better than the back of a car, or worse some dirty alley. Though he'd been forced to work in both those places, but usually for blow jobs and hand jobs.

When he walked past the receptionist in the lobby she gave him the same skeptical glare over her half-moon glasses as she always did, her bun bobbing back and forth with her head. Many of his clients used this motel and the staff had started to recognize him.

He sighed at the bell that rang when he pushed open the door, it signaled to him hopelessness.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

The sun was bright as he sat in the café waiting for Sasuke to arrive. His spirits where low after the work he'd done last night, but he was hoping that an afternoon with his former (and quickly becoming again) best friend would help him forget. It usually worked, with Sasuke he was just a person, not a whore like so many people knew him as today.

Naruto thought back on his days in school with Sasuke, and of how they had started to drift apart. The rift in their friendship had started to appear when his parents had died. It was still a painful memory and Naruto tried to avoid it as much as possible. Then after graduation it had became easier and easier to avoid all his friends, most of all Sasuke. By the time he had wanted to be around people he knew again he had slipped so far he had been too ashamed to contact any of them.

That was all changing now. He had come to terms with what he was doing, and while he wasn't proud of it, and just couldn't tell Sasuke, it didn't really effect their newly reforming friendship. In his mind he was now able to separate the good from the bad, on one hand he had his 'night life' which was full of all the thing he didn't like about life. And his 'day life' which was filled with bright smiles of a good friend, and memories of a tall, dark, handsome, near stranger.

That was one thing that was definitely different about this bout of friendship with Sasuke. Before he couldn't have cared less about Itachi, now whenever his mind started to wander it wandered to him. They hadn't seen each other much in the last couple weeks; it was almost as if Itachi was avoiding him on purpose. He was never home when Naruto spent time at Sasuke's house, or if he was he avoided them. But Naruto knew better, he was not near arrogant enough to think that he was important enough to warrant the amount of conscious that it took to avoid someone like that.

Suddenly he was startled from his thought by a hand ruffling his hair, he started suddenly and was greeted by Sasuke's smirk and a teasing voice.

"Man, you're just as much of a idiot as you always were, staring off into space like a moron."

"Hey!" Naruto said, with mock indigence, and they both laughed.

Already with the light teasing and fun atmosphere the night's activities slipped from his mind. They carried on like that until the waitress came and took their orders. Friendly banter and talk of unimportant things like video games and music. After they had finished eating they stayed at their table for awhile and in a lull in the conversation Naruto asked suddenly without thinking.

"So how's your brother doing?"

Sasuke gave him a queer look, "Just fine, why?"

"Uh…" Naruto had no excuse for asking, or none that he could articulate quite yet. "No reason"

After that they resumed normal conversation, and the question was forgotten. At least until it came time for them to part. As Naruto stood on the street watching Sasuke drive away his mind turned to the older Uchiha brother. Itachi, for some reason, fascinated him. Naruto started his walk back to his small shabby apartment and, as he walked, he decided that the only way to get Itachi off his mind was to get to know him, or at least spend time in his company. And so he made up his mind to not only be friends with Sasuke, but with Itachi as well. Naruto smirked, or maybe more, more never really hust anybody.

* * *

Comments Love and Bunnies (and you know what you get when you add those together? More bunnies).


End file.
